Rocket Growler
Rocket appeared in season three of the original Interlaxia stories. He was a minor character at first but his fandom grew and he became one of the most favorite main characters. Before Interlaxia Rocket was born the thirteenth day of the month, Versanti, the sixth month on the Sylerian Calendar. At the age of three, he was taken to a place called The Sanctuary. A place of peace situated in the middle of the planet. To unlock his psychic powers by the fate priests, and get his destiny foretold to him by his Life Scroll which read: : “Path of light; a life of a hero awaits beyond. Light will touch your soul, and the darkness will be shed. It will serve to be your guide for right and wrong. Courage will find you, reliability will be within you, and your achievements will be rich. But because of the life of light, chosen mate of soul will always be absent, forever be half of your ever truer self. '' : ''“Path of darkness; a hard life beckons. Darkness will consume your soul, and will try to take you. Shadowy thoughts will echo within you. Light will be shunned, but might find the soul eventually once you accept. Do not shy, be true to yourself, and you will find your true love, and real purpose for living. But because of the life of the shadows, you will struggle on your path, and may steer away from your desired end.” Shortly after, he went with his parents for a family walk. They usually went by the lake, but a new construction project there was preventing anyone strolling there, so they went in the nearby forest instead. They stopped at when a path fork and he was asked to pick which path they will walk on. One path was lightened and he could see a little pond in an opening that wasn't too far away, and the other path was rough and the tree branches overhead darkened the road. It was at that time, a mysterious voice in his head spoke of the same words that were in his life scroll. He felt unsure of what road to take, as he didn’t get what the voice, nor the scroll, was trying to tell him with him being young. And even though the words were of his destiny by which road he picked, he chose the darker road, as he thought he felt a pull coming from that direction. A little beyond the path, Rocket ran off to a little secluded spot where he thought he could play hide-and-seek with his dad, but was greeted by a stranger, Accelerator Zankern, shortly after he hid waited. Accelerator told Rocket that his parents went somewhere and won't be back for a while and that he will escort Rocket to his aunt’s house. At age six, he met a strange boy, Axccell Flaroto, who just moved to Geolu after his parents died and came to live with his grandparents. However, they had passes after he was transported there. He ran away from his current care takers, and was homeless. Rocket was preparing on doing a prank on a neighbor kid and asked the boy to help. He did, reluctantly, and they started the path of becoming best friends. They grew up together as brothers as Rocket's aunt took Axccell in, and they both went to PSY, school of Psychokinesis. They struggled through the classes and soon his aunt began to worry and so much so when Rocket was age 8 she asked a young prodigy, Chaotic Prowell, to help them with their psychic powers. At first, Rocket disliked him and teased him often about being a know-it-all, even though he secretly envied him. He warmed up to him when he found out that Chaotic protected them from oncoming bullies. He let Chaotic join him and Axccell as a secret group of pranksters as Chaotic helped both Rocket and Axccell in tutoring and soon found out that they had a curiously odd learning curve. Chaotic then did some research to learn new ways to try to teach them an easier way to use their powers. A few weeks later, Rocket, Axccell, and Chaotic went to school as always, taking a route through the nearby forest as a shortcut because they were late. Soon they found a young girl, Evengelina Starlight, lying on the ground nearly starving to death and looking pretty rough. They helped her by bringing her to Rocket's aunt’s house where she slept and ate some food. She became their first friend that was female, and joined their little group of pranksters. Eve, as they called her, stayed with Rocket and Axccell with Rocket’s aunt temporarily. After a few more years, Chaotic's foster parents decided to move to Interlaxia and thus leaving Rocket and Axccell behind. And Eve left a little bit after to go find out answers of her homeland and then the group dwindled down to two again. They both exceeded in PSY due to Chaotic's teachings and both graduated a bit earlier than expected. And over the years their pranks became a part of them. When the ciatrass tried to take over Sylerious, they were reunited with their old friend Chaotic and met his other friends, and partners, that he met over on Interlaxia. Both Rocket and Axccell helped the group out on Sylerious and as a reward they were able to visit Interlaxia as part of their vacation. During and after the fight After Rocket joined LasDIN, the leader of the program, Lasher came up to him. He said that he didn't really want Rocket to join in the fight and when Rocket asked why, Lasher said it wasn't really his business. So to prove Lasher wrong and to show what he can do to protect the peace of the planets, he trained hard and became one of the best military agents they ever had. Rocket learned many defensive and offensive arts of fighting. And as to show off his Sylerian roots, researched almost everything there was to know. Soon, researching was one of his jobs and became one of his favorite hobbies. Rocket and Axccel soared in the military ranks, due to the issue of the loss of recruits. Now Rocket accompany them to defend the planet from the Black Arms © SEGA. Personality Rocket comes off as a funny guy, the one who always jokes around and is energetic all the time. He's always sincere to people and needs the comfort of his friends most of the time. People talk to him when they feel down because he always cheers them up. Rocket has a short temper to people who don't really understand him, and gets mad when he feels someone betrayed him. He is honest and gets upset if someone lies to him. He's very trusting to the point where he sometimes trusts the wrong people. Rocket is also very open to most of his feelings, as it is appearent on his face and his ears. He needs people to trust him, or else he's a bit nervous to be around them. However, after Rocket joined Interlaxia's fight, he became more reserved and tends to keep to himself. He totures himself with what-if questions and is more calm than energetic. This is seen more promently after he becomes a half vampire. He needs his friends to feel secure and stable. Take them away and he becomes unstable, psychopathic, and an emotional wreck. He protects his connections he has with them, and is a bit over protective of them and his family. Profile Info Name Origin Rocket was named for his speed physically and mentally. His mental cababilities as a child was astonishing. And therefore, his mother, Luminere, named him for his remarkable running speed 'like a Rocket he dashed away.' But also due to his mental comprehension, like building something complex like a Rocket. Category:Sylerians Category:Kitsunes (Sylerian)